My Girl
by KissMeCate
Summary: Sequel to 'The Best Girl'. Jess and Randy have been together for almost two years, and have been best friends for almost their entire lives in addition to that. But can they handle what their senior year of high school throws at them?


**My Girl.**

**Sequel to **_**The Best Girl.**_

**If you haven't read _The Best Girl_, I suggest you do, otherwise this probably won't make very much sense to you. At all. :P**

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I do not own anything that actually _appears_ on _Home Improvement_. Jess, and any other characters who are new to you, do belong to me, though.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE.**

Randy Taylor was an average 17-year-old boy. He lived in Detroit, Michigan, with his mom, Jill, and his dad, Tim (yes, _that_ Tim Taylor), and his younger brother, 14-year-old Mark. He also had an older brother, Brad, but he was living in California. Randy wrote for the school newspaper, and he spent a lot of time with his girlfriend. But, unlike most 17-year-old boys, he was almost one-hundred percent sure his girlfriend was his soul mate.

"Randy! Get up here or you'll be late for school!" Jill Taylor's voice carried down the stairs to her middle son's bedroom.

Randy shook his head, and trudged up the stairs, and found his younger brother sitting at the counter, eating a bowl of cereal. His mother was standing by the fridge, and she smiled when she spotted him, "You took a long time."

"Yeah, he's slicking up for his _girlfriend_," Mark teased.

Randy rolled his eyes at his younger brother, and said, "I lost track of time."

"Daydreaming of your dream girl?" Mark batted his eyelashes mockingly, before shaking his head, laughing.

"Shut up, Mark," Randy shoved the youngest of the three Taylor boys.

"Hey, now," Jill intervened, "Mark, stop teasing your brother. Randy, eat your breakfast."

Randy sat down and started eating, when Mark said, "You know, I like that you've held up this long-term relationship thing… it's made her even more of a babe."

Randy was about to hit his brother again, when Jill intervened for a second time, "Mark,"

"I'm stopping, I'm stopping," Mark frowned, and sighed deeply, "You people are no fun."

"Sorry to ruin your fun," Randy said, sarcastically.

"You should be," Mark nodded.

"Just wait until you get a girlfriend, Mark," Jill said, "You'll be singing a different tune _then_."

"As if," Mark scoffed.

"Seriously," Randy nodded, "It changes you."

"Doubt it,"

"Just look at what happened to Brad," Jill said, nodding, as she wiped her hands on a dishtowel.

"And me," Randy agreed.

"Well, no, actually," Jill shook her head, "You've always been this way, Randy."

"She makes me better, then." Randy smiled.

Jill couldn't help but smile at Randy's response, and tried to ignore Mark's groan of, "God, I think I'm going to puke."

Randy rolled his eyes again, and said, "I better go."

"Have a good day, sweetie," Jill kissed his forehead, "I'll see you after school."

Randy nodded, and looked at Mark, "See you at school,"

"See you there," Mark responded.

Randy left the house, and walked to the neighbors. When he reached the porch, he knocked on the door, and waited.

Veronica James answered the door, her dark brown, highlighted hair, in childish looking ponytails, and wearing a pair of paint spattered overalls.

"Randy! Hi!" Veronica smiled at him, "Come on in!"

"Thanks, Veronica." Randy walked into the James' entryway, and was hit by the strong scent of paint and plaster.

That summer, Veronica had decided to redecorate and renovate the entire house, with Tim's help. Everything was covered in plastic, and the plastic was covered in dust, and paint.

"Are you ready for your first day of school?" Veronica asked, setting down the paint brush she had been holding.

"I think so, yeah," Randy nodded.

"I wish I could say the same for somebody else," Veronica laughed.

"Mom! Where's my cell phone?!"

"I don't know, honey!" Veronica called up the stairs, and shook her head.

"Ah," Randy remarked, "Again with the disorganization?"

"_Always_ with the disorganization." Veronica confirmed, "On the first day at least."

Randy laughed and started smiling as his girlfriend came skipping down the stairs. Jessica James grinned when she spotted him, "Randy! I didn't hear you come in!"

"Hey, Jessie," Randy greeted.

Veronica looked between them, an obvious smile on her face, and said, "I'm just going to go, then. Have a good day, kids," She kissed the top of Jess' head, "Love you."

"Love you too," Jess smiled. As soon as Veronica left, she walked over Randy, and laced her fingers through his, "Hey,"

"Hey, back," Randy kissed her, "I missed you."

"I saw you last night, Randy," Jess laughed.

"What can I say?" Randy shrugged, "I'm crazy about you, Jess."

"I love hearing you say that," Jess informed him.

Randy shrugged again, grinning widely, "I aim to please, babe."

Jess let go of his hands to grab her bag off the floor, and said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am," Randy nodded, and looped his arm around Jess' waist, "Senior year, here we come."

* * *

**It's FINALLY UP! I'm so sorry it took so long, you guys, but a lot has been happening in the past few weeks, including the fact that there really wasn't a clear vote of what everybody wanted in a sequel. Anyway, I know this chapter is short, but once I get some ideas, they'll get longer. If you have any ideas, feel free to run them by me, you know I love them :) Please read and review**


End file.
